a lost rose
by firefariy
Summary: CHAPTER 4!remy finds a girl in an ally that has some dark things going on.ROMY!please r
1. the girl

Setting: Its late Friday night and gambit, Logan, and Kurt are in Chicago on a vacation. They had just come out of club oasis.  
  
The girl  
  
"Hey, I had better get back to the hotel and check in with the proffer." Kurt said as they left the club. "It is almost 10pm. He will be worried." "Ok, we wellhead down to the restaurant and meet you there elf boy." Logan said and Kurt was gone with a *BAMF* and the smell of sulfur. Logan and Remy had been walking for about 1 min. when they heard a blood-boiling scream. "It came from that ally over there." Logan said as they ran towards the scream. As they got to the ally they saw a figure in the sky falling. Remy ran forward and caught the limp figure in his arms. As he stood up the person said faintly "don't...touch" and then fainted. When he brought the person in to the light. He was surprised to see that the person was a young girl only about a year younger then he was. She had pale skin with bruises on her face and arms with scars on her wrists. Her hair was auburn with several white strikes through out it and her cloths were ragged and torn. He could feel through her cloths that her skin was freezing cold, so he wrapped her up in his trench coat. "We had better call the professor." he said with a sad look on his face. They took her to the hotel and told Kurt what happened .the jet was there within 5 min. Logan carried the girl on to the jet and they left. 


	2. kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Marvel owns the xmen.not me. (I wish)

Authors note: I have written a lot in the past few days .I know that it is really short. I am trying to write longer chapters. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope that you like this one.

T: thanks.i know it is short but there is more.

Tammy: well here is the next part.

*thoughts*

Ok back to the story:

Chapter 2: rogue

Rogue woke up and looked around. The last thing she remembers was a lot of voices, yelling, practically screaming at her. Then falling, and this…boy and then black. She tried to move her arm and realized that there was an i.v in it. The room she was in looked like a hospital room with a lot of machines in it and about 5 beds in it. There was an oxygen tank and a few computers screens with a lot of stuff on them. A bald man in a wheel chair entered the room with a…* am I seeing things* Big blue monkey. "Oh good she's awake." Said the bald man as he wheeled over to her " my name is Charles xaiver, we

Found you in an ally and brought you here to my school." " Where am I?" she asked him with confusion. * This dose not looks like a school* 

"Westchester new York."  Said the professor. "What is your name dear?" rogue 

Looked at him. "Rogue." "Well, rogue my dear this is a school for the gifted. People with special gifts like yours. You are welcome to stay if you want to."  "Thank you I will think about it."

Later that day he showed her the room that she would be staying in. "you will be sharing a room with Kitty. And with that he wheeled off. She walked in the room and almost gagged one side of the room was completely pink!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With posters of kittens with halos over their heads and boy band posters everywhere. The other side of the room was plane with a bed and a dresser. Over the dresser were a mirror and a plane picture of Paris. On the dresser was a pair of jeans and a plane t-shirt. "Hi." Rogue heared this high-pitched voice. She turned around. "My name is kitty." She held out a hand. Rogue looked down, she was not wearing her gloves. "Hi, I am rogue." She said without taking he hand. "Wanna go to the mall? I noticed that you don't have any other cloths and thought that you might like some." Kitty said with a hopeful look. " Ok. That would be nice." Rogue said. When they go to the mall kitty went directly to the wet seal. Inside she picked out a shirt with a crystal k on it and some tight designer jeans. " Go ahead and get what ever you want." She said. Rogue grabbed a pair of black lace up boots and some black gloves. . After that they went to hot topic where rogue got a dark green long sleeve t-shirt with a green mesh covering and a knee length black skirt. After about 3 hours of shopping they went home for dinner. 

Before dinner rogue changed into a pair of black boots with a black t-shirt with a green see through shirt on top of it. She pulled on a pair of black gloves that came up to her elbows and put on some purple eye shadow   and some pale powder with black lipstick. When she entered the dinning hall everyone was talking and laughing about something or another. She saw a seat by a guy who had a cigar in his mouth and she decides to site there. As she made her way toward the seat she noticed everyone was staring at her as she passed. When she got to the seat she sat down. "So you finally decided to show up." she looked to the guy next to her. "My name is Logan" "ham's rogue" "well rogue, welcome to the team."

Ok so it is a bit longer than my first chapter. There will be more soon. If I get more than 2 reviews for this chapter I will continue it .so plz r&r.


	3. dinner

Well im back with more. Thanks for the reviews t and tammy. I belive that this chapter will be longer. I like jubille its just that she was the first person that came into my head as some one to be mean. So sorry if it affends you Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
Welll back to the story:  
  
3:dinner  
  
Remy lebue heard a knock at his door "come on, we will be late for dinner." "ok kurt I will be right there." He got up and put on his trench coat and went down stairs with kurt for dinner. When they entered the dinning hall kurt got a seat by scott, so he looked around for a seat. That is when he saw her. The girl that they found in that dark ally in Chicago. She had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. They were an emerald green with hints of blue in them.. they almost took his breath away.  
  
He noticed that she was talking to logan and that there was an empty seat right by her. So he slowly but shurly he made his way over torwads her. When he got there he took a seat and introduced him self. "hi ,Im remy. And who do I have the pleasure of sitting by?"a big flirtatios grin sped across his face. "ah'm rogue" rogue said shyly "Hey, Cajun I know that look!" logan said gruffly as the Cajun grinned and flirted with rogue though she did not look as willing. When the professer entered the room he clearedhis throat "ahem, we have a new student at the institute. Her name is rogue so will you all do your best to make her feel at home." And with that they all started to eat.. after dinner rogue got up and started to walk to her room, when two girls came up to her . "well,well,well, look what the cat dragged in." she looked up "go away jubilee." Jubilee looked like she was going to laugh. "oh, is the poor goth gonna cry, run to her mommy ,oh wait I forgot you don't have one."jubilee said in a fit of giggles and before she knew what was happening, WHAM!!! Rogue had punched jubilee in the face. "nice to see you to jubilee." She said as she walked off.jubilee just sat there with this look on her face. "now,rogue that was unapropriot" the proffeser . "well its not my fault. She asked for it." Rogue said and left everyone just standing there with a shocked look on there face, all except for remy who had a big wide grin on his face. *************************************************************ok I know this was not longer . this was all I had so far. I have had a bunch of test come up in school . thanks for all the reviews. It really motivates me. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. 


	4. school

Hi I am back with more!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
School  
  
The next day Rogue started school with the rest of the students. Her schedule was: 1:Geometery 2:Art 3:us government 4:literater 5: Human Biology 6:Drama She had 5 with that boy she met, Remy, they were lab partners. In 3 she met this girl and her sister, Tigra and Jade. Tigra was a tiger/human and jade was a cheetah/human. They introduced her to Angle. Angle was in her 6 period. She also had wings that were red and black, they kinda looked like bat wings with spikes at the tips. She was surprised how well they all got along. Actually they had become best friends. They did everything together. Practically the whole hated them all, but especially Rogue. They would give her looks as she passed by in the hall and how the rumors grew. There was one that she was a vampire and that she was here because she had killed her family. Another was that she had shot a skunk and put it on her head. And they would whisper stuff about her as she passed . The worst was jubilee and her friends, ever since that night after dinner they had been pushing her, triping her, mocking her, and teasing her every chance they got. She also hated how remy always flirted with her, always throwing those stupid pick up line at her hoping that she would respond. She was really glad when it had gotten to Friday, she had to stop her self about 50 times from hitting jubilee. first off there was no danger room session today. She hated those sessions, they would always chose her as the prey and she would come out a mess, of course so would they. And second off it was the weekend , that means no school. It was lunch time and she was sitting on the stairs at school reading Dracula when jubilee came up and snatched the book from her hands. "give me back my book, jubilee!" Rogue said with a look that could kill. "oh whatca ya gonna do? Hit me?" Jubilee said with a provoking voice. "no that would be helping you if I did that." Rogue said. "oh, why don't you go catch a chicken that all your good for any way you skunk!" jubilee said with a smirk on her face. Before she knew it WHAM!!! She was a piled heap on the floor with a bloody broken nose. Next thing everyone knew there was an all out fight (including powers). Logan heard the noise and came out in to the hallway. Unfortunately it was a minute to late , Rogue already had her glove off and jubilee fell to the floor in a bloody heap.  
***********************************  
  
"ROGUE!!! you are so much TROUBLE. You are on probation. You will train with Logan EVERYDAY after school for 2 hours and you will not leave your room afterwards." Rogue was sitting in the professor 's office and Scott was yelling at her. "you know what one eye, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she got up and ran out of the room.  
  
*********************************************************** Well, thank you again for the reviews and I want to start another story but I need a romy idea plz help. Ok plz r&r thanks!! Will update soon.promise. 


	5. fading beauty

Well, Hi ,I have decided that this story will manly be about rogue and have some remy/rogue but not enough for a romy. Sorry but the sequel will be And this is also a short story well any way back to the story.............................  
  
About three hours later Remy went to go check on rogue. He checked her room and all he found was kitty chattering away on the phone to lance. So he went to go check out side. He found her in the Japanese Gardens by a creek with a small water fall. "hey ,chere you ok ?" he ask as he approached her .she was sitting on the ground clutching her knees. he could tell that she was crying and had been crying for quiet some time now. "hey a beautiful girl like you should never cry." he said as he crouched down beside her. She turned to face him. He could see that her eyes were some how not her own but full of anguish and grief . "I never should have come here" she said and before he could do anything she got up and ran toward the mansion. he just stared at her in disbelief **********************************************  
  
A few days later Remy had noticed that rogue had stopped coming to school and so did Scott. "ROGUE!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE? YOU CANT STAY IN THERE FOR EVER." Scott was standing in front of Rogues door pounding on it. "ROGUE DO YOU WANT ME TO BLAST THIS DOOR DOWN?" he yelled. "Scott stop screaming. I will faze through the door and see what is wrong" Kitty said as she walked up. "fine." Scott had said in an exasperated voice. When kitty had been in there a few seconds Scott and Remy heard this blood piercing cry and kitty came through the door. "kitty are you ok?" Scott said . all she could do was cry. "that's it" said Remy as he blew up the door.Scott walked in and almost screamed him self. There on the floor was rogue in a deep pool of blood, she had slit her wrists. Remy ran over and felt for a pulse. He found a weak one. So as quick as he could he rushed her into the med lab.  
  
I know really really short but I do have more already. as I said this is going to be a short story so there are only like two more chapters left sorry. 


End file.
